Halloween Special
by BlueSpiritBoy
Summary: Blue and others celebrate Halloween


**Goblin Party**

**(Note: This chapter occurs chronologically in a later time than that of Chapter 1)**

"Its Halloween!" yelled Azat wearing a large costume shaped like a beer bottle "Can't wait to get drunk. Although I wish Masty was here to join us"

"Yeah, I know." I replied "Hurry up Leo, we'll be late for the BAR party. What are you supposed to be anyways?"

"I'm a Yandere Vampire" said Leo "What's your Halloween costume Blue?"

"I'm a 1920's gangster." I answered as I put on a suit and gloves "I heard that everyone is going to be at the BAR party."

Fee went to our door, gasping for air.

"Blue, I need to tell you that…" said Fee "so much activity on this site, calls have been disabled, and personal messages are moving slowly"

"Okay" I said "So why did you come here to tell us?"

"Dark wants you to investigate a building at the Media District" said Fee "But we were afraid you wouldn't get our message for several minutes, so I ran here to tell you."

My cell phone, which was on the table, rang. It was a message and Leo picked up the phone and read it.

"It says, Blue there is so much activity on the site right now that calls have been disabled, and personal messages are moving slowly." Said Leo "We need you to investigate this building at the…"

"Yeah, yeah" I interrupted "Fee just said that, let's go."

"I'll go to the BAR party, I'm sure you three can handle this" said Azat.

Azat left for the BAR, while Fee, Leo, and I drove to the Media District to meet with Dark. We met Dark at a dilapidated building with graffiti all over the walls saying words such as "GET" and "DESU"

"What's DESU?" asked Leo as we walked further into the building. We entered a room filled with all sorts of gadgets, maps, and furniture.

"Hey Blue. Sorry the messaging here is messed up. The city is still recovering from the events of October 23" said Dark "We got an anonymous tip of suspicious happenings here. This is a headquarters for some attack, but the directions are unclear. Can you look around this place for any clues?"

"Okay, Fine" I answered disappointed "Where will you be?"

"I'm going to go patrol the area for any suspicious behavior" said Dark "Fee will go and check out the News District"

I started looking through the room. There were weird drawings, scattered files of papers, and other random stuff. Most papers have random sentences written all over them. It looked like they did this in a hurry. I noticed that some of the papers looked brand new.

"This is so boring Blue" whined Leo "Can't we go to the party?"

"I'd hate to disappoint Dark, but this task is pointless" I said "How would we get a tip about this place if it is located in an abandoned building nobody visits. This means…"

"It's a trap!" screamed Leo who started running to the exit. I followed and we both left for the BAR. Minutes later there was a loud explosion coming from the abandoned building.

"Wow, we almost were blown away" said Leo "What do we do now?"

Dark then passed us as he headed toward the explosion.

"What are you doing?!?" asked Dark "There was a bomb attack! Are you guys ok?"

"Were fine" I said "The blast was only a distraction"

"I'm still obligated as a moderator to check it out" said Dark as he ran to the building

"Let's go check on the BAR" I said to Leo "If this suspect is going to terrorize tonight it's going be at the Halloween party"

Once we arrived at the BAR, Leo found the doors were locked.

"How the hell is this possible" I asked puzzled "What can we do?"

"I Know!" Leo said as he ran toward the BARs windows. He jumped toward the glass and bounced off onto the floor. "Owww"

"Look" I said pointing at the window "You made a crack!" I grabbed a trash can and smashed the window in. We crawled in the BAR to see it in destruction.

"Woooo!" said a man dressed up in a goblin-like costume "Welcome to the BAR!" He stated laughing as he tossed some users around. Cegem was knocked out unconscious on the floor.

"Blue!" said Azat sitting in the corner "This place is going crazy! I need to get out of here!" Azat ran toward the broken window, but got stuck due to her large bottle costume. Her arms and head were sticking out the BAR, while her costume plugged up the window. Then Leo tries to push Azat through the window. "I'm stuck, stupid costume!"

"AAAAH!" screamed ChaosVincent, who was wearing a Bleach Mask trying to catch the goblin man. The goblin grabs and tosses Chaos across the room. Torniquet dressed up as the Dark Magician Girl approached us.

"Hey Blue and Leo" said Torni as she hugged Leo and I "It's me, Torni!"

"Hey Torni" I replied dodging a flying chair "What happened in here"

"Well this guy came in and started an argument over politics or something" answered Torni "And then this riot started."

"Who are you?" I asked the goblin dressed man as he had Blaydrix in a headlock. He then released Blay and threw him against the wall.

"Call me MentalDan" said the character "DESU"

"Lies!" said Rebbie dressed as Senator Obama sitting across the room.

"The real mentaldan was banned a long time ago!" said some other user I didn't know.

"You're under the arrest!" I commanded "I'm officer Blue Spirit!"

"Wait, you're with the police" replied the poser in surprise "Now we can start the party!" He then grabbed a bag and opened it up. In it was a mechanical device with colorful wires sticking out of it. "This will be a blast!"

"What?" I said confused, but I soon got what he meant "No...No…don't do it!"

The goblin activated the bomb and ran for the back exit. Cegem got up and threw a chair at the goblin knocking him down. I ran up to the bomb to see if I could disarm it while Leo tried to stop the goblin. I pulled out a knife and looked at the wires.

"Is it the red one or the blue one?" I thought to myself "Blue is my favorite color, and red is usually associated with villainy. But could it be a trap? Gaaah!" I didn't know what to do, but I know I couldn'tstand and watch the bomb go off. I was getting ready to cut a wire when Araharu and Dark busted the BAR door open. Their entrance distracted everyone allowing the Goblin character to escape. Dark went back out through the front entrance while Leo and I followed through the back one.

"I'll take care of the bomb!' said Araharu as everyone ran out of the BAR screaming.

"I'M STILL HERE!" yelled Azat still stuck in the BAR window. Leo and I chased after the goblin down some back alleys. Then a scream was heard and ChaosVincent popped out of nowhere.

"Flash Step!" He yelled aloud, but the goblin pushed him aside.

"Here is a helpful hint idiot! Don't yell out your attacks!" said the goblin laughingly. The goblin ran into a party store. When Leo and I got in, the store was silent and the goblin was hiding.

"Where are you?" I asked "It's over; Araharu probably disarmed your bomb by now."

"Hahahaha!" said the goblin as his voice echoed around the store "You think my objective was to blow up the BAR! I have no objective, except causing chaos and hate."

"Why?" asked Leo

"For fun" said the Goblin "I love watching the people flame and burn!"Leo and I walked further into the store, the lights were off and there were creepy masks and costumes surrounding us. "Tell me officer Blue, what motivates you to help the police" said the Goblin "Do you want to be a hero? Do you want to be famous? Do you want to have power?"

"I want to keep villains like you from ruining this good city" I said proudly.

"A good city?" said the Goblin sarcastically "I'm just as evil as everyone else"

"There are great and noble people here!" said Leo

"You're nothing but a villain" I said hoping to get the Goblin out "Hiding behind a mask!"

"We all wear masks, whether it is the one that hides your face or the one that is your face" he said back.

"Your just another spammer, another troll!" I said back

"No, no. I'm something new" said the Goblin "I'm MentalityDan, this city's Goblin! HAHAHAHA!"

I shot at the direction at the laughing and hoped I got him. A loud scream was heard and some costumes toppled over. Leo and I ran over to see if I got him

"OH NOES!" said Leo as we saw nothing but blood where the shot was fired. A huge thwack sound was heard and Leo collapsed onto the floor. The goblin stood there with a hammer and started to swing at me next.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" yelled the goblin "ARE YOU EVIL? ARE YOU GOOD? ARE YOU BORED!?!"

He kept swinging his hammer at me while I tried to get out of the way. I tried to reload my gun, but I then tripped over a cape. I could see his eyes, red with fury. He lifted the hammer up.

"Are you like me? Are you mad? Are you insane?" he said grimly.

"No, it's just you" said a voice from the back of the room.

BANG! A shot was fired and the Goblin dropped the hammer on the floor.

"Gah!" said the Goblin. He looked to see who shot the gun, but saw nothing except for an unconscious Leo "Show yourself!"

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and cocked his gun. The goblin then jumped through the window of the store and escaped. The cloaked figure disappeared while Araharu and Dark entered.

"Did you get the troll?" said Araharu "Is Leo okay?"

"No, he got away" I said as I checked Leo for any serious wounds "Leo is going to do fine"

We went back to the BAR and had a drink. I didn't even bother to think about the cloaked figure or the goblin. I was just enjoying my Halloween.

"Do you want another Halloween w00tbeer Blue?" asked Cegem

"Yes please" I said and drank quietly in a near empty BAR "How are you doing Azat?"

"Fine" said Azat, still stuck in the BAR window

"I'll go get you another w00tbeer."

"Thanks" she said "Happy Halloween Blue!'

"Happy Halloween, Azat" I said back as I sat outside drinking a w00tbeer with Azat "Happy Halloween"


End file.
